Vanitas' Grocery List
by Kingdom's Sentiment
Summary: Vanitas' list of chores and things to buy when shopping. Some Wacky. Some Regular. Some Cool. All Bullshit.
1. List 1

(Disclaimer, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's Characters)

(A/N: I am starting this little one shot-ish sort of series where Vanitas just kind of writes things on his grocery list. You'll see this maybe weekly or once in a while. Should I do more? If I do, should I add them "chapter by chapter" or a completely separate story? Let me know!)

Grocery List 11/28/14.

Milk

Cheese

Hearts

Dairy

Aqua's Bra

The other parts of the X-Blade

DARKNESS

Void Gear's polish

Void Gear's shine oil

Chain Wax

WD-40

Acid

Oranges

Pomegranate

Turkey

A bag of rocks

Crying chocolate

KnickerSpitz

G.L.O.P. For Roxas and Venn

Terra's issue of rocks and boulders monthly

Potatoes


	2. List 2

Vanitas' Grocery List 11/29/14.

Return Aqua's bra

Get Aqua a new one (She moved up a cup size. Good for her)

Get Ven's tighty whiteys

Make a power point on reasons why I shouldn't have to shop for everyone's undergarments

Armor stands for keyblade armor

More hearts

Celery

Spaghetti for tonight's dinner

More chocolate for more crying

Butternut moonshine

Lilo and Stitch on blue ray

Eggs

Pencils

Paper

A whip?

Dental floss

Ven's "just for growing boys" deodorant *Make sure to get the green kind. He likes the green kind

Terra's soap opera on tape

Fireworks?

DARKNESS

JUSTICE

Canned corn

Ibuprofen

Gold bond for my rash

Potatoes


	3. List 3

Vanitas' Late Night Grocery List 11/29/14.

Terra's Old Man Cologne

Aqua's Cucumber face scrub

Rash Cream

Sketchbook

Swedish Meatballs

Carrots

X-Blade Juice

Cookies

EVEN MORE crying chocolate

Frozen corndogs

Fleet enema

Xehanort bobble heads

Deth weakly Issue #666

The: _How to solve problems without killing things_ book

Roxas' dry cleaning

A better list

_7 ways that literature can ruin a marriage _By: Roderick Yodeling

Pizza

Pistachio ice-cream

Doggy bags

Ven's "Just for growing boys" PJ's. *He said he wants the one with Whinnie The Pooh on it

My new suit

An extra light bulb

Anti-virus software

World of Warcart II collector's addition for Riku

Adult diapers

Rocket fuel

Stones for throwing

A gentleman's guide to dating *Just for me

Potatoes


	4. List 4

Vanitas' Grocery List, 11/30/14.

A new man skirt for my new suit

More keyblade polish

Buy a keyblade sharpener machine

Vegetable oil

Chicken

White Marsala Wine

Mushrooms

Bacon

Pasta

Chicken Marsala Recipe On Pinterest

My usual hot topic raid

Stress relieving shock therapy pads

A Flamethrower

22 oz of pure mercury?

Eye of newt

Pipe exhaust

Ankle Weights

Ven's Just for growing boys Shower Gel and 2 in 1 Clam-Poo *The one with Happy The Clean Clam On It

TAXES

Chocolate for sobbing

Two High Power Defibrillators

Acupuncture Handbook

A Teen's Guide To Relieving Acne

Hearts and Darkness

My new mix tape! PLUG *you should pick it up it's really fire

.57 Caliber Bullets

Torch Fuel

Gasoline

Lighter Fluid *isn't this all the same shit?

More List Ideas

Aqua's Maybelline New York: Lush And Liquid Eyeliner in Brilliant Blue

Terra's Jock Strap *OH FUCK NO

DUCT TAPE *LOTS AND LOTS OF IT

Potatoes


	5. List 5

Vanitas' Grocery List, 12/2/14.

Love

Hearts

Carrots

Oranges

Darkness

Disney Princess Cookbook

Guitar Picks

Eye drops

Aqua's panties :] *Nosebleed*(You won't believe the stuff she wears!)

Terra's dry cleaning

Jet Ignition

Weeping Chocolate

Paddles…

Frozen Pizza

Snapple

iPhone Chargers

A Thick Rope

The Sleeping With Sirens Album

Gasoline

2500 Pounds of military grade explosives

Blemish Cream

Ven's: Just For Growing Boys Undies, With Extra Tight Fit And Pine Freshness

Lotion

Tissues

Katy Perry CD's

Elly The Elephant's: 123's and ABC'S for Ventus

Soup

Cool Guy Glasses

A tie

Flowers

Rocks

Whistles

10 oz shrooms

Potatoes


	6. List 6

Vanitas' Grocery List, 12/3/14.

A bomb shelter *For all the fucking explosives

Tree resin?

Super Bubble Gum

Aqua's shampoo

Turkey

Coffee

Coffee Mug

Washcloth

Pasta

Finish the X-Blade

Various Skin softening creams

Shotgun Shells

Bandages

Terra's Magic Trick Handbook

Buzz Lightyear Toys

Fruit Loops

Live Barracudas

Money

Paper For Lists

Dark Ink Pens

Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix

Spoons

My Underwear

Vans Shoes

Ven's Just For Growing Boys: Healthy White Toothpaste *With toothy the clean tooth

A Book Of Ideas For Items On A Fanfiction List

The Stora Chapter 3 *Am I right?

My New Mixtape *It's really Fire

LOTS Of Soda

How To Break A Chair Over Someone's Head The Pamphlet

SD Memory Card

Little Big Planet 2

Disney Passes

BB's

Hairspray

Stones

*Get Stoned

Potatoes


	7. List 7

Vanitas' Grocery List 7/29/2015

A big banner that says "I'M BACK BITCHES"

A pot

Pot

LOVE JUICE

Pads… just pads? The fuck does that mean?

$2 Rasta headphones from Walmart, ya know the "shitty ones that don't stay in"

BO3 Pre-Order

Purple Drank

Emo Eyeliner

Butter

Chalupas

Ass Scraper (can we not put this one on here?)

More KnickerSpitz

Sour Patch Kids

Make Your Own Sushi Kit

The new We Came As Romans album

Potato Chips

Pillow Cases

Samsung SSD

"7+ Bear Facts For Your Kids" The book

Ven's "Just For Growing Boys: Cooling Powder" With Petey The Happy Peni- What The Fuck?

Iphone 6 Charger

A red carpet

Potatoes


End file.
